


ART: Buckitty, the Winter Tabby

by AnonEhouse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Art, Cat Bucky, Cats, Gen, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LagLemon gave such a great description of the Winter Tabby, I couldn't resist drawing him. He's been through rough times, but Tony is taking very good care of him until Steve can return for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Buckitty, the Winter Tabby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Winter Tabby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924382) by [LagLemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LagLemon/pseuds/LagLemon). 



[](http://www.ipernity.com/doc/eclectic-house/38518544)


End file.
